


A warm winter's night

by TheatricallyExtra



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Christmas, Crushes, Cuddles, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oneshot, Snowed In, The Book of Mormon - Freeform, Winter, bed sharing, mcpriceley, powercut, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyExtra/pseuds/TheatricallyExtra
Summary: They've been snowed in, and as luck would have it, there's a power cut and the heating's off.





	A warm winter's night

 “Kevin! Holy shit, look outside!” An excited shout could be heard from the room next to his. Kevin rolled over and blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to the light. He lifted his head and looked out of the window adjacent to his bed. Sure enough, the street was coated in a thick layer of snow, and the window which he was looking out of had ice and frost around the edges.

Kevin and Connor had moved in together shortly after returning from Uganda, since they both wanted to move as far away from Utah as possible, so they rented a small house on the outskirts of New York. It wasn’t a big place, but it was big enough for them, and since they both had part time jobs they could afford it with enough to spare on groceries and such. Many of the Elders had moved to new York after their mission and excommunication from the church, Arnold and Naba now lived an hour away, James Church and Poptarts now owned an apartment together, and Kevin and Connor lived together as well.  They weren’t ‘together’, unlike the others, they had just chosen to live together because it would be cheaper and less awkward than third wheeling Arnold and Naba or Chris and James. It was the logical thing to do. The relationship between Kevin and Connor was strictly platonic, and Kevin was _not_ going to admit that he sometimes wished for it to become something more.

“KEVIN HOLY SHIT WE’RE SNOWED IN!” A less excited shout rang through the house. Kevin shot up. He had work today, they both did. He ignored his messy hair and sprinted out of his room in his PJs (which consisted of an old, stain-covered Mickey Mouse shirt, and striped fluffy socks). Back in Uganda he would’ve never been seen in his messy, sleepy state, but after he and Connor  had once come back from a ‘party’ (Arnold and Naba’s housewarming) pissed-drunk, they’d both lost any embarrassment they had. These days Kevin could come home to Connor belting out musicals at full blast whilst cooking dinner in just a shirt and underwear and Kevin would shrug and join in.

Kevin ran into the living room to see Connor frantically trying to open the door.

“Fuuuuuuck I have a shift at 3 and I doubt this door’s gonna give way any time soon!” Connor huffed, banging his head on the door  a few times for good measure. Kevin was fine to be missing out on serving coffee to people all day, however Connor genuinely enjoyed his job, and would come back home smiling after most days. He worked as an Usher in a theatre, and he loved it. He had only missed 2 shifts and even then he was insistent on going, even whilst he was dying from the flu.

Kevin gave Connor a comforting pat on his shoulder. Connor sighed, giving his head one last bang on the door.

“Don’t worry, it’s not that bad, I mean we still have electricity so maybe we can call the landlord to get us out?” Kevin said, and just like that, the room went dark, the radio turned off, and the house was filled with silence.

“Well fuck.” Kevin said. He moved the hand that was resting on Connors shoulder and quickly pressed the light switch that was by the door on and off. Nothing happened. 

-=-=-=-

The boys split off to check what worked and what didn’t in the house. Kevin checked all the appliances in the kitchen and living room whilst Connor checked the bathroom and his bedroom. They met in the hallway.

“There’s no water in the bathroom, none of the lights work, and the radiators aren’t warm.” Connor said, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

“Same here, the gas seems to be off too. Today’s gonna be just great.” Kevin added. Connor nodded.

The day went by slowly they played some board games or read books to pass time, then at around 6, the boys made some sort of ‘dinner’ with stuff from the pantry. It wasn’t much but a good sandwich really upped their moods. They were sat on the sofa, both wearing hoodies and sweatpants to stay warm, and they ate their sandwiches whilst telling stories from their childhood. They had no idea how the topic strayed there but Kevin wasn’t complaining, he loved when Connor would tell stories, making wild gestures with his hands and putting on different voices for every person he talked about.

“And then, his mum was like ‘Jimmy! Why the heck have you got mud all across your forehead!?’” Connor laughed as he put on a high pitched, British accent whilst telling the story. Kevin laughed, almost choking on a bite of sandwich. That just made Connor laugh harder.

“Oh my god I can’t believe little Connor McKinley would do that!” Kevin said, his laughter now dying down to giggles.

“He deserved it!” Connor countered, shoving Kevin’s shoulder with his own, causing them both to erupt with more laughter.

Once they stopped laughing, they sat in a comfortable silence, their plates now discarded on the coffee table. Connor sighed and shivered, only now realizing how cold their house had become. Kevin looked at the clock (which was thankfully still running). It read 8:09pm.

“Hey Con, how about we get an early night, and hopefully by morning everything will be on again. It’ll be warmer once you’re in bed.” Kevin said, standing up and offering Connor a hand, which he gladly took and lifted himself off the sofa. Kevin pretended that he didn’t feel tingles in in stomach and sparks running up his arm as Connor didn’t let go of his hand.

“Yeah good idea, might as well get a full night’s sleep for once right?” Connor yawned, stopping outside their bedroom doors before quickly letting go of Kevin’s hand and turning a shade of red.

“Well! Goodnight! Sleep well!” Kevin said, rushing into his room to cover up his red face.

“Yup! See you tomorrow!” Connor replied, doing the same.

Kevin would never admit that he spent an extensively long time thinking about how nice Connor’s hand felt in his, or how cute Connor looked when he laughed. He would also never admit that the fluttery feeling in his stomach was due to him having feelings for his roommate.

-=-=-=-

It was now around 11pm, and Kevin could not sleep. It was cold, and too quiet in the house. Outside, it was windy and still snowy as ever. Even with his duvet, he was still freezing, curled up next to the wall, knees up to his chest. He huffed and shuffled around, trying to get comfortable. He jumped when something-  someone knocked at his door.

“It’s open!” Kevin whisper-shouted, sitting up and wrapping his duvet around his shoulders. The door clicked open to reveal a very dishevelled Connor McKinley. He looked tired and nervous.

“Can’t sleep either?” Kevin asked, lifting an eyebrow at Connor.

Connor smiled weakly and nodded. “Hey can I sleep in here with you? I’ll sleep on the floor, I’m just a bit- lonely, I guess.” Connor said, looking down at his feet. Kevin’s heart dropped at the thought of Connor trying to fall asleep on the floor.

“Yeah sure, but there’s no way you’re sleeping on the floor in this cold, c’mon,” Kevin placed his duvet normally on the bed and lifted up a corner, gesturing for Connor to get in beside him. _Kevin what the fuck are you doing you’re about to SHARE A BED with the guy you’ve had a massive crush on??_ Kevin pushed down those thoughts as Connor awkwardly got in. He was NOT going to make this weird goddamnit. Friends share beds all the time! It’s not unusual.

“Thanks for letting me stay here.” Connor sighed, looking up at Kevin’s ceiling which was covered in glow stars. He smiled.

“It’s no problem, plus I couldn’t  let  you sleep on the floor, you’d freeze!” Kevin joked quietly, lightly nudging his foot against  Connors.

“Jesus Christ Kevin your feet are so cold what the crap?” Connor gasped, yanking his foot away and laughing.

“Well no shit, it’s a bit cold isn’t it!” Kevin retorted, chuckling as he threatened to put his cold foot on Connor’s leg. He did it anyway and Connor yelped, playfully slapping Kevin’s arm. Connor turned to face Kevin, and opened his arms, lifting the duvet.

“Come here then, if you’re that cold.” Connor cooed. Kevin froze. Did he just? Can you do that platonically?

“C’mon, I’m warm!” Connor added in a sing-songy voice. Kevin gave in, sighing in content as he cuddled up against the ginger boy’s warm chest, resting his head by Connor’s collarbone, wrapping his leg around Connor’s, and loosely placing his hand around his waist. Kevin yawned and nuzzled his head against Connor, his hair brown hair tickling his neck, all jitters and nerves fading away.

“Told you,” Connor whispered, running his hand up and down Kevin’s back. Kevin could feel himself starting to snooze. He was sure he dreamt it, but right before he fell asleep, he could swear that he felt a feather light kiss on the top of his head. He dozed off with butterflies in his stomach and a pair of warm arms surrounding him.

-=-=-=-

Kevin woke up with a heavy weight on his chest and almost freaked out when he saw that it was Connor who was starfish-ed out on top of him. His heart was thumping in his chest and he was praying that Connor couldn’t feel it, considering that their chests were flush against each other, he doubted that prayers would help. He slowly moved his hand up to stroke Connor’s hair, patting down the bedhead that the red haired boy had.

After about 5 minutes, he felt Connor stir and nuzzle his head into the crook of Kevin’s neck.

“Morning bedhead,” Kevin murmured against Connor’s hair.

“Hello to you too,” Connor yawned, then looked up at Kevin.

It was then that something clicked together, the early light of the morning filtering in through the lights, their bodies pressed together, Kevin’s hand in Connor’s hair. It was perfect. Connor glanced at Kevin’s lips, then into his eyes, as if seeking the answer to an unspoken question. Kevin nodded slightly.

Connor lifted himself off Kevin slightly, hands on his chest, before closing the distance between their lips. He could feel Kevin’s heartbeat increase, not unlike his own. The kiss was nervous and a bit clumsy as it was both their first due to their strict upbringing. It lasted no more than 5 seconds but once Connor had pulled away, Kevin gazed at him before surprising him into a hug, pulling their bodies together again.

“Oh my god I love you so, so much.” Kevin muttered into Connor’s neck.

That snowy morning was spent exchanging kisses and warm cuddles, legs tangled together under the duvet. The boys don’t get out of bed earlier than they have to, and even if the power turns back on and the snow has melted away, neither of them notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for how shitty it is, I had an idea and I didn't wanna forget it so I wrote it. I hope you like it nonetheless, please comment any suggestions or something! I wanna try writing some Churchtarts next!


End file.
